Mental
by bluewindranger
Summary: It started with Aang egging Korra on to go into the Avatar State so he could play with his grandchildren one last time. It ended with a four-way Avatar argument (all happening in Korra's head) and, consequentially, our latest Avatar developing a massive migraine. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** This was originally only going to refer to Aang wanting to play with his grandchildren again, which is why Korra went into the Avatar State during the air scooter race, but then, I got carried away...and out came this crack, stupid thing. XD Enjoy!

* * *

**Mental**

* * *

Korra figured out early on that if she wanted to master the air scooter, she first had to find exactly how one is supposed to jump on top of a spinning ball of air without falling off and injuring their rear end.

She learned this the hard way. By the end of the day, she could barely sit down on a chair without cursing and leaping up again as if hot coals had been placed underneath her.

Then came the problem of staying _on_ that spinning ball of air without landing hard on her butt (again) and bruising the poor thing even more than it already was.

She learned this the hard way, too. She was sure that if she kept this new lifestyle of playing torture-the-ass up, her tailbone would shatter into tiny pieces and no amount of healing would bring the fragments back into one.

If anything, Korra was a determined girl. Obnoxious, rude, hot-headed, irritating, and self-righteous, but determined. And so, being determined, she broke the world record (in her mind, at least) in "Greatest Number of Times One Has Fallen on One's Ass in Twelve Hours" and was eventually able to run amok on the spinning ball of air however she wanted.

Of course, Ikki, being the hyperactive eight-year-old that she was, immediately started clinging onto the Avatar and exclaiming how her mastering the air scooter was so awesome and when was that cute earthbender boy coming to visit (Korra didn't answer that one) and could Korra pretty please with rainbows and sparkles teach her energybending ("...Um.") and how Jinora went into the city the other day and immediately developed a crush on a street rat called Skoochy (Korra was getting rather irritated) and the whole prattle eventually reversed back to the air scooter and how Ikki bet that she could beat her siblings and Korra any day of the lunar year (by this point, an infuriated and irritated Avatar was ready to beat the shit out of the kid, but she was sure that Tenzin would not have approved, so she kept her bending to herself).

"Really?" Korra had smugly said, feeling confident in her (non-existent as they were) skills as an air scooter racer, "Then bring it on!"

Which was how she ended up at the front of the meditation pavilion, hovering on top of the air scooter and impatiently waiting for Kya to give the signal to start.

The previous Avatar's daughter waved the white flag in the air, the cloth snapping in the breeze, and Korra took off like a cannonball, leaving Jinora and Meelo in the dust.

Unfortunately, Ikki was living up to her boasting and was beating Korra by a few meters at least, and Korra honestly could not stand the idea of losing to an _eight-year-old_, out of all people, and leaned forwards, urging the air to move her faster and faster.

_Don't force it,_ a male voice chided in her mind. _Let the winds carry you._

Korra almost fell off of her air scooter at the sound of Avatar Aang's voice, for she was in the middle of making a sharp turn and wasn't expecting the older Avatar to pop out of nowhere, anyways.

"Aang?"

_Now, come on, Korra, who else would it be?_

"Um..." Korra muttered, half-listening, her eyes still fixed intently on Ikki's back. "I'm kind of busy right now."

_Exactly. Stop trying so hard. Reach out to the wind itself; let it propel yourself forwards. Do relax a little. I can feel how you're stiffer than a tree trunk right now._

Korra grumbled under her breath, but even as she eased up, the whooshing movement seemed to swell in volume, and she drew up next to Ikki, who half-turned to look at the seventeen-year-old Avatar in shock.

_Er, Korra?_

Korra had a sudden image of the high and mighty Avatar Aang twiddling his thumbs nervously in a rather un-high-and-mighty way.

_Um, so I've never actually managed to see my grandchildren in real flesh and bone._

"...Your point being?"

_So what do you say you go into the Avatar State?_ The former Avatar's voice is suddenly bright and hopeful. _I mean, you _shouldn't_ be using it for recreational use, but I'm sure that one time can't hurt...and besides, you'd win the match. Everyone of us knows how much you hate losing. Please please please please please? For your predecessor? Pleeeeeeeaaaaase?_

It crossed Korra's mind that Aang was being rather selfish and acting _really_ out of character, and that she finally figured out where Ikki got her hyperactivity from, and that Tenzin would probably shout her down once she crossed the finish line, but who was she to question her past life? It wasn't as if _she_ was entirely selfless. (Okay, not selfless at all, but that didn't matter.)

And so, she shrugged, "Why not?"

Sucking in a breath to compose herself, she allowed the power of the hundreds upon hundreds of previous Avatars to fill her from fingertip to fingertip. Only half-conscious of everything that was happening around her, she felt the winds suddenly pick up around her, launching her towards the finish line at breakneck speeds and throwing up a plume of dust, sending General Bumi into a loud hacking fit.

"The Avatar is the winner!" he announced brightly, throwing up the white flag to signal her success.

Korra could hear Aang's chuckle coming from miles away as the glow faded from her eyes. She turned to confront Ikki, who was pouting and had her face screwed up into a furious expression. "No fair! You can't enter the Avatar State! That's _cheating!__"_

Korra blew a raspberry at her.

"You did _what?!_"

Although she was half-expecting it, Korra jumped at the sound of Tenzin's sharp reprimand anyways, and a smile curled its way up past her lips.

"The Avatar State is not to be used as a booster rocket!" Tenzin was shouting, his face comically bright red. "Korra, I do not think that you understand—"

"It was Aang," Korra instantly accused.

_"You_—what? That doesn't even make any sense! It is highly improbable that my father could have taken _any_ part in this event! He would never advocate using the Avatar State for recreational use, especially for a simple, trivial _air scooter race!_ Honestly, Korra, if you expect me to believe such drivel, than I'm not sure that you know me at all!" He puts a hand to his forehead. "Remind me to teach you how to lie."

"You know, I wasn't really paying attention to you at all, but I'll tell you what I heard. That doesn't make any sense, blah, blah, blah, something about improbability, and more blah, blah, blah, remind you to teach me how to lie. Hey, Aang invaded my mind halfway through the race and told me to do it! Or, at least, he implied it..."

"Korra!" Tenzin roared, his face heating up even more. "Don't bring my father into this! You and I _both_ know that my father would have never egged you on to do such a thing!"

"But _I_ don't know that your father would have never egged me on to do such a thing, 'cause he did," Korra cheekily replied, grinning from ear to ear.

_"Koooooorra! Your boyfriend and his brother are here!"_ Ikki's high-pitched squeal rips through the air.

"Young lady, you are going _nowhere_ until you and I have a long talk concerning—"

"Sorry, Tenzin, gotta go!" Korra fled the scene before she could get ripped to pieces by an angry airbending master.

_...Sorry about that._

"Oh, don't worry. I still blame you, Aang."

_You agreed to it!_

"That's besides the point."

_...That really didn't make any sense._

"Sure it did."

_No, it doesn't. See, even Kyoshi's agreeing with me._

**I am not. I fully support the girl's position.**

_That didn't make any sense either, Kyoshi. You know you agree with me._

**Aang. Stop making things up. Korra, don't listen to him.**

_I'm _not!_ It's the truth!_

**Spirits, Aang, shut up!**

**_Kyoshi, we _are_ spirits._**

**Oh, you too, now, Roku?**

_So you _do_ agree with me!_

**Aang! I do not!**

_**Trust me, Aang, she does.**_

"Wait, Roku, who are _you_ to tell me what I need to do?"

_**I am your past, all-knowing life, Korra. I know these** **things.**_

"..." Korra didn't know how to respond to that.

_Oh, he so does...and so do I!_

**...Aang...**

_We know, Kyoshi._

**_Just give in._**

**You men have issues. This is why the Kyoshi Warriors have never accepted any male members.**

_Suki gave Sokka a chance..._

**Yes, Aang, to have him dress up in a green kimono and to see how stupid he looked with white make-up on his face.**

"Will you three shut up, please? My head feels like it's going to split in half."

_What? Korra, this is absolutely nothing. Why, you should have seen the arguments between Yangchen and Kyoshi back when I was still alive!_

**I didn't need to be reminded of that, Aang.**

_Korra evidently did._

"What in the name of Agni are you talking about? Did not!"

_Did too._

**Stop teasing her, Aang.**

_**What? Do you have **_**any**_** idea how much I let you tease me? Always in my head, you were, twenty-four/seven.**_

_Must have been horrible. I feel for you, Roku._

**Aang. Shut up.**

Korra had developed a massive migraine by the time she dragged herself to Mako and Bolin, both of whom noticed her haggard expression.

"What happened?" Bolin asked curiously.

"Three motormouth Avatars are bickering incessantly in my head," Korra bluntly explained, dragging her hand over her temple.

"...I'm not even going to ask."

* * *

**End Notes:** ...Yeah, I probably should not have written this. I wasted an hour of my life...when I could have been using it to finish my ES Final Project that I'm only halfway through and is due tomorrow. :P What can I say? I get drawn off-track real easily.


End file.
